This invention is directed to several related forms of PICTURE FRAMES for displaying photographs or similar illustrations. More particularly, the invention is directed to picture frames constructed from a single flat die-cut foldable paperboard blank convertible into a three-dimensional picture frame without requiring the use of adhesive, adhesive tape, staples, clips or other fastening materials. This is accomplished by the use of rectangular paperboard panels approximately the size of the photo or other picture to be displayed, with infolding flaps on at least three edges of the panel to engage the edges of the photo to entrap the photo and hold it in place.
Eastman Patent No. 91,728 shows a simple single-fold-two panel photo holder. Friedman Patent No. 4,780,975 shows a single panel display adapted to be a self-mailer. Hearsch Patent No. 4,366,636 shows a two sided easel display device. Blanchard Patent No. 4,275,517 shows a conventional appearing single panel display with a cover which serves as a partial support. Testa Patent No. 5,592,768 shows a display device having separate front and back walls which can be expanded from a flat structure to a three dimensional elliptical shape device by folding inner flaps. Corbo Patent No. 4,854,060 shows a structure which can display up to six photos which, with the aid of a rubber band snaps from a flat mailable structure to a three dimensional display device.
Broadly stated the invention is directed to a device for displaying one or more rectangular photographs or similar pictures, the device being composed of a single flat die-cut foldable paperboard blank convertible into a three-dimensional picture frame without the necessity of the use of adhesive or other fastening materials. The paperboard blank includes at least one first rectangular panel approximately the size of the photograph to be displayed with an opening in the panel through which the photo may be viewed. The first panel has a pair of flaps connected along fold lines on two opposed edges of the panel and foldable inwardly toward the back of the photo to be displayed. Another second rectangular panel is connected to an edge of the first panel along a fold line extending between the first named flaps and also is foldable inwardly toward the back of the photo to be displayed. The other panel and flaps when folded inwardly engage three edges of the photo to entrap it and hold it in place. A third panel is connected to the second panel along a fold line and is also foldable inwardly toward the back of the photo. A connection composed of a flap connected along a fold line to the third panel engages the back of the first panel and maintains the device in three-dimensional configuration.